Ying and Yang
by allthesemuggles
Summary: Written from both Alex and Gene's point of view.


Keeping my voice low, I explained the plan, keeping my eye on Gene's door, afraid he was to come out at any second. I turned to the whiteboard, scribbleing some innocent drawings down, hoping Gene wouldn't suspect anything if he saw them. Closing the lid to my pen, I smiled to myself.

"What the hell are you doing Bolly" Shit. Startled, I turned to face him. His face was close enough to smell the strong whiskey he's poured down his neck. Taking a deep breath, almost choking on the smell of his , I retorted back.

"You said that you didn't believe the case was valid anymore but i know you Gene. You still do believe it is, but if your not prepared to carry on then i'll go it alone" I dared to look in his eyes. They screamed anger.

"With _my_ men? Without _my_ permission?" I backed up a little, hitting the white board.

"Its up to them, but this isn't about Chris and Ray. This is about you not facing you instict and being a coward"

"How dare you call me a coward"

"Fine your not a coward your a hippocrite, which is worse" I shuffled into a more relaxed pose, trying desperatly to keep my cool. I don't think it worked.

"My office…NOW" He stormed away, eyeing Ray and Chris on his way. It was times like these when i wish it was all over and i was back with Molly, or simply i wasn't Alex Drake.

"DRAKE!" He hadn't even entered his office when he shouted, if i left it any longer he would explode. Slowly i dragged myself away from my place of rest and strode over to the door. Ray met me there handing me a full resemay of the Jess Hartridge's injuries. handing them back to him. "Not now please Ray" i whispered as i was sure he could hear. Ray rolled his eyes and dropped the files onto my desk. If he knew what i was planning with the others then he would explode.

"INSPECTOR DRAKE IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE PRONTO THEN I WILL PERSONALLY-" he didn't finish his threat. I drew in a breath and walked into his office.

"Close the door"

I obeyed.

He drew his blinds so no prying eyes could see what was about to happen. I wish I was on the other side.

********************************************************************

I looked at her, waiting.

Who was going to crack first.

Who would be the one to burst into tears and beg for the others mercy.

Certainly not me and certainly not her.

********************************************************************

I kept my eyes on him, carefully studying his posture. It was tense...from anger...stress...or was it that i was right and he didn't want to admit it?

********************************************************************

Why was she looking at me like that.

Like she knew my secrets.

Like she knes that everytime i looked at her it caused me pain.

Sam.

She was exactually the same as Sam.

********************************************************************

The silence was deafening. opposites coming together...ying and yang...

********************************************************************

She walked up to me.

There was something in her eyes.

Longing?

Not for me.

Something else.

Someone else.

I felt my throat closing as i imagined her with a tall dark stranger.

********************************************************************

"Gene...." she began. "I'm..." she trailed off.

********************************************************************

Then she looked at me, with those soft eyes. the eyes i had often thought about when i was alone at night. "Help me Gene" she said softly, God this woman was driving me insane. I felt myself withering under her gaze. I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course Bolz" i said, continuing my grip in her eyes. "Whenever you need me, i'll be there. I promise"

Crap. Had i said too much?

She looked at me oddly for a moment, her expression stuck between conflict and confusion. Quickly i dropped my gaze from hers. If she looked at me for much longer then it would be too much. I felt her hands tighten around mine to draw me back but i couldn't. I focused on my feet, atleast they couldn't seduce me like she could. Alex opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening. Quickly i dropped my hands from hers and turned to face my team.

Had i been quick enough?

Of course not.

Ray looked at me, his face a perfect mask of innocence, but his eyes twinkling. No doubt he'd tease me about this later.

Chris looked at our hands, no mask on his face. He portrayed every emotion Ray wasn't- asmusment, surprise, shock.

And Shaz- curious girl. She simply kept a blank face like Ray. Those two would be good together, both masters of emotion.

Seconds had passed and i realised me nor Alex had said anything. I walked away from them, my face red with embrassement and anger.

"So what's the news?" i asked attempting to keep my voice under control.

"Turns out Willis is leader of a drugdealing gang. Specialising in selling dust to schoolgirls" Ray said still managing to keep his voice calm even though i was sure the friction in this room was at its high.

"Well then do a search on every school he's done in the past month and if so the children he's sold to" Drake said swiftly.

"Right M'am" Chris said obediently leading Ray and Shaz out and closing the door behind him.

I felt Drake walk up behind me.

"Guv i-" she began.

"- I er. i think you should go Bolly" i cut over her. "I er, need to think... up a plan... to catch this bastard"

"Of course" she whispered leaving me alone.

The door shut silently and as soon as i was sure she had returned to her desk i put my head in my hands.

"Fuck" i groaned.


End file.
